


Even Alpha Skeptics See Ghosts

by Levana, ZombieBabs



Series: The Adventures of Ghost!Alex [1]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levana/pseuds/Levana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabs/pseuds/ZombieBabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is convinced it's apophenia. Alex disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Alpha Skeptics See Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of comment flash fiction I wrote in a tumblr thread a while ago. My goal was under 10 minutes, so it may feel incomplete. 
> 
> For my fandom goddesses.

“Richard, come one, you should really go to bed.  Sleeping in your office isn’t good for you.”    
  
Richard slowly awakens to Alex’s voice, enjoying the feel of her fingers through his hair even if they were chilled.  
  
Alex was running her fingers…..  
  
With a start, Strand pushes away from his desk, falling out of his chair.  Once again, he’d managed to have a dream so vivid that he was convinced it was real.  Rationally, it made sense.  Ever since Alex died in that car accident (”she fell asleep behind the wheel, Dr. Strand.  She hadn’t had a full night of sleep in weeks.”), he’d been suffering from persistent apophenia.  It was a struggle to internalize that he was making connections that didn’t exist.  The tea mugs didn’t move on their own, of course, he was moving them unconciously.   The feeling of chilled skin against his own was psychosomatic.  Hearing her voice was simply…  
  
“An auditory hallucination, Richard?  REALLY?  Don’t you think you’ve taken this a bit too far?  I’m really here, and I’m here because of you.  I’m worried about you.”  
  
He puts the heels of his hands over his eyes, shaking his head as if to clear it.  It’s not real.  It’s not real.  It’s not “ Oh, it’s real, Richard, and I’m going to prove it. Your phone is going to ring, and it’s going to be Nic.  Ask him about my last audio journals.  There is no way you could know that he found them tucked away in my underwear drawer unless I told you.  And there he goes!”  
  
Sure enough, the phone rings.  As if fearful, he presses the speaker button, refusing to hold the unit.  “How can I help you, Nic?” he asks, clearly at the end of his rope.  “Hi, um, well, we found  a stash of Alex’s audio journals, on flash drives with your name on them.”  “Were they on her underwear drawer?”   
  
“Yes, but..? “  “Just upload them to my server, please, Nic.”  


  


Strand hangs up the phone, and turns towards Alex, who is looking a bit more substantial now.  And smug.


End file.
